<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Walls by KeySW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091822">These Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySW/pseuds/KeySW'>KeySW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Flesh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff In The End, Hallucinations, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I write what I know, M/M, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySW/pseuds/KeySW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в августе 2015 года по заявке с закрытого микрофеста:<br/>Т-3 14. Из-за процесса оживания у Саймона учащаются панические атаки, с каждым разом они становятся всё тяжелее. Каким образом Кир приводит его обратно в реальность (и приводит ли вообще), на усмотрение автора.<br/>Посвящается богическому пользователю и чудесному художнику ILLanthan, которая меня и сманила курить оную траву.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Monroe &amp; Kieren Walker, Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. исключительно фанон, поскольку м-р Митчелл опроверг предположения фанатов о причине аномалии поведения тела Кирена в конце сезона. и вообще о п р о в е р г.</p><p>- Кирен уже весьма живой физически и, да, слегка конопат.<br/>- к недавно начавшим проходить реабилитацию, в том числе подопытным, возвращается очень слабое осязание (способность регистрировать давление на тело), но физической боли всё равно нет. не забываем про сохранившуюся память и способность мозга сгенерировать боль, в том числе даже там, где болеть нечему. восприятие в целом туманное, путаное, мир не то, чем кажется.<br/>- ранения и прочие повреждения тела заживают в процессе оживления, инородные тела и новообразования отторгаются, скорость сильно зависит от общего состояния психики.<br/>- они таки нашли хирурга-немёртвого, и Кирен с матерью каким-то чудом притащили Монро на операцию. Очень вовремя, как заметил врач, потому что мышцы-то худо-бедно срастались, нервная ткань — тоже, но не сшить как следует крупные сосуды до регенерации кожного покрова означало смерть при восстановлении кровообращения.</p><p>2.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>1) Для тех, кто жаждет большего погружения в эмоции, прилагается саундтрек.<br/>- к приступам в целом<br/>Stendhal Syndrome – These Walls<br/>- к бэду<br/>Dahlia’s Tear – Unbearable Times<br/>- к общим милоте, покою и комфорту:<br/>The Gathering – Hjelmar’s<br/>The Gathering - Frail</p><p>2) есть иллюстрация моего же авторства, https://40.media.tumblr.com/4d8e4e0c355a233fa21d634235bd48e2/tumblr_nsxv77rl2J1tf2htto1_1280.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эми оказалась первой, но не единственной, кто постепенно вернулся к жизни и, к сожалению, не единственной, кто её тут же лишился. Были те, кто не желал иметь ничего общего с живыми — и большинство их тел до сих пор не нашли. Некоторые погибли по неосторожности, а кто-то вовсе пропал без вести — поговаривали, что их тайком увезли в город на редкость дружелюбные люди в строгих костюмах.<br/>
Нашлись и те, кто отказался слушаться Зои, и они пришли на помощь, когда Пророк ожидаемо приказал избавиться от предателя. Вот только Саймон так и не узнал, о чём говорили за окном при свете факелов: на следующий день и присланные Пророком, и те несколько смельчаков уехали из Рортона — неизвестно куда.<br/>
Впрочем, ему к тому времени уже стало не до разговоров. Когда буквально припёртый к стенке после очередного обморока Кирен наконец рассказал, что с ним происходит, Саймон сложил два и два, весь оставшийся вечер проходил кругами по комнате, и наконец, решительно побросав кое-какую необходимую мелочь в рюкзак, отправился к Уокерам. Следующую пару недель он, несмотря на все протесты хозяина комнаты и подозрительные взгляды Стива, оставался ночевать с Киреном — и не зря, потому что к дрожащим рукам, обморокам и крови из носа добавились жуткие приступы паники. Кирен успокаивался, только увидев знакомое лицо в тёплом мозаичном свете ночника, приходил в себя и засыпал снова — по-настоящему, чаще всего так и не отпустив руку Саймона.<br/>
Было тяжело, страшно, очень непривычно, но Кирен старался держаться молодцом и даже вслух полушутя гадал, когда сможет полноценно пить и есть, когда забьётся сердце; они вместе смеялись над ошибками его рецепторов, путавших запахи и вкусы, Саймон осваивал искусство позирования и заточки карандашей…<br/>
А однажды под утро руки задрожали у него самого.<br/>
И тогда начался настоящий ад.<br/>
Приступы случались поначалу только по ночам, которые Саймон снова проводил в бунгало, но когда пошёл процесс регенерации, взрывы боли в спине исправно сбивали с ног и вышибали из реальности и при свете дня. Хуже всего приходилось, если это случалось в закрытом помещении, из которого не было возможности тотчас сбежать. Саймон благодарил какую-то, видимо, всё ещё не забывшую его высшую силу за то, что ни разу не проваливался в кошмары при неравнодушных свидетелях: это было последнее состояние, в котором он хотел бы показаться на глаза кому угодно, и особенно Кирену. Однако всё когда-нибудь случается в первый раз.</p><p>***<br/>
— Мы ведь недавно ездили в город, помнишь? — Кирен шуршал пакетами где-то у шкафа. Саймон лежал на кровати, подложив руки под щёку, и наблюдал за разноцветными пятнами света от ночника, проплывавшими по шторам и потолку.<br/>
-…и добрались до художественного салона. Так вот, я углядел там кое-что и вспомнил, как ты мне рассказал, что сидишь вечерами при свечах. Так что сегодня идём к тебе, и я наконец-то опробую новый материал! — перед носом Саймона затрепетали тёмные листы здоровенного блокнота. Тот поднял руку и задел края, отмахиваясь; пятна света проплясали по рукаву свитера. Уточнять, что сидел он при свечах, пока за окном не светало, пожалуй, не стоило.<br/>
— Хм, она шелестит, как обёрточная бумага. И выглядит так же.<br/>
Кирен прыснул.<br/>
— Ну уж заворачивать я никого не собираюсь! Скорее… Ой, — он растерянно упёрся лбом в корешок блокнота. — Ты же не сможешь, наверное, раздеться по пояс.<br/>
Саймон закатил глаза, демонстративно резко сел и потянулся. Свеженаложенные швы предупреждающе заныли.<br/>
— Я в порядке, не придумывай.<br/>
Кирен внимательно посмотрел на него поверх корешка.<br/>
— Да? В любом случае, будешь сидеть на диване в окружении подушек. И каждые пять-шесть минут — ложиться отдыхать.<br/>
Когда Кирен Уокер смотрел и говорил именно так, мягко, спокойно и безо всякого видимого напора, спорить и сопротивляться становилось решительно невозможно. Саймон склонил голову, пряча взгляд, и едва заметно кивнул.<br/>
— Окей. Тогда идём?</p><p>***<br/>
— Господи, ты свил мне натуральное гнездо, — Саймон склонился над диваном и хотел было убрать показавшиеся лишними подушки, но на него протестующе замахали руками.<br/>
— Нет-нет-нет, не шевели! Зажжешь свечи, усажу и посмотрю, как тени лягут, тогда и <i>подвинешь</i>, — Кирен грозно нахмурился, но глаза его всё равно смеялись. — И потом, даже такому мрачному кладбищенскому ворону, как ты, немножко уюта не помешает.<br/>
Саймон скорее назвал бы это бардаком, но предпочёл вместо комментариев принести из своей комнаты свечи, составить их на столик и зажечь.<br/>
Кирен выложил свои художественные принадлежности на подлокотник второго дивана и шумно втянул носом воздух.<br/>
— Ух ты! Да они ароматизированные!<br/>
— И чем же?<br/>
-…кажется, это корица.<br/>
Саймон старательно принюхался. Ни-че-го.<br/>
— Значит, у меня в комнате сейчас — как в кондитерской… — он усмехнулся и принялся стаскивать свитер.</p><p>Потратив десяток-другой листов и надышавшись запахом свечей, Кирен незаметно сам для себя задремал, где сидел — на подлокотнике. Саймон увидел, как тот опасно наклонился влево. Он вскочил и в последний момент подхватил тут же проснувшегося парня, но сам потерял равновесие — проклятое полуживое тело повадилось неметь, где и когда не надо, — и неловко завалился головой в тёмный угол между диваном и стенкой.<br/>
Боль мгновенно прошила спину снизу доверху и молнией ударила в затылок, что-то, кажется, придавило руку. Кирена не было слышно, не пошевелиться, темно, темно и шум в ушах…</p><p>Отсутствие ощущений, приходящих извне, вообще-то, должно было быть подарком. Чем меньше ощущаешь, тем меньше помнишь… теоретически.<br/>
Вопреки всем предположениям, врезалось в память именно время, когда оставались только зрение и слух — и те затуманенные, работавшие не в полную силу.<br/>
Просыпавшиеся клетки коры мозга сходили с ума, заполняя погружённую в полумрак пустоту шёпотами, холодя и покрывая конденсатом выщербленный, в присохших остатках грязи и выблеванной трупной жижи кафель. Отсыревший бетон сплющивал между ладонями-стенами и не давал дышать, крупными кусками остервенело пропихивался в горло, осыпался, слёживался, и комья выходили с таким надсадным кашлем, что живой бы скрючился и обломал ногти до мяса, вцепившись от боли в плитки.<br/>
Однажды шёпот смолк, мерцающие индикаторы приборов, этих готовых броситься и выжрать всё изнутри адских гончих, прекратили водить хоровод.<br/>
Саймон едва-едва ощутил собственные руки — вывернутые и раскинутые в стороны так, что не пошевелить. Ощутил невозможность повернуть голову и избавиться от невыносимого чувства падения в сырой, непроницаемый мрак.<br/>
Услышал, чётко и ясно, металлическое позвякивание и глухой влажный треск лопающихся под лезвием мышечных волокон.<br/>
Осознал легкое давление между лопаток, в пояснице, по всей спине от основания шеи, узкой полосой — ровно по позвоночнику.<br/>
Какой-то инструмент глухо стукнул совсем рядом — кажется, или удар отозвался там, где давило?<br/>
<i>Они копаются руками внутри. Я хотел, чтобы всё это хоть что-то значило. А они копаются руками внутри, как в мешке с мусором, выворачивают наизнанку. Ни голода, ни желания выжить — холодный интерес. Врачи… исследователи, спасители — кто там ещё? — и всё делают аккуратно и неторопливо. Вдум-чи-во. Могут аккуратно вырезать, вытащить, вставить на место. Или не вставить. Во что там кладут любопытные препараты? В банки? Стеклянные, наверное, да… Стеклянные банки. И заливают…</i> Мысли снова стали расплываться, расползаться, как гниющее мясо.<br/>
Казалось, это внешний шум вернулся — поначалу. Но нет, это было уже что-то другое, совсем другое, это был новый, ужасающей мощи внутренний гул, заполнявший, распиравший череп. Нейроны медленно растекались, обращаясь в тёмные лужи под его бетонной крышкой, пока по крохотным, бессмысленным кусочкам разбиралось на части то, что ещё осталось существующим. <i>Оставьте, оставьте. Оставьте. Пожалуйста. Я больше не хочу этого делать. </i><br/>
Он как будто глядел со стороны на самого себя, и сквозь решётку снизу медленно поднималась, просачивалась вязкая сырая темнота пополам с бетонным крошевом. В ней тонули все звуки, все движения, все белёсые мерцания — отголоски непрекращающегося движения рук в резиновых перчатках.<br/>
В него вбивали скобы, как в старый диван, пытаясь закрепить расползающуюся обивку.<br/>
<i>Выпустите. </i><br/>
Где-то хлопнула дверь.<br/>
Саймон отрешённо следил, как трескались и разваливались позвонки, как неотличимые от бетонных обломки поднимались вместе со скрывавшей тело жижей, которая вытекала из белых халатов и розовых ртов, и как медленно, беззвучно, блок за блоком на него опускался шершавый потолок.<br/>
Издалека, глухо, донёсся знакомый голос, слов было не разобрать. Не Пророк, нет. Этого голоса Саймон не слышал нигде в клинике. В голосе звучал… страх? Гнев? Изумление?<br/>
Скобы медленно вошли в основание затылка.<br/>
Саймон зашёлся беззвучным воем. Горла у него давно уже не было.</p><p>— Саймон!!!<br/>
Спину словно разорвало надвое и на осколки позвонков. Саймон озверело рванулся из проскользивших по лопаткам рук, всадил кулак во что-то на удивление мягкое, дёрнулся назад и с размаху ударился головой о стену. Сколько же можно, везде стены, везде этот сырой бетон, он не даёт дышать даже тем, кому уже нечем, <i>оставьте, выпустите меня, пожалуйста, оставьте…</i><br/>
Его затрясло и вывернуло колючим, полным камней и песка, воздухом.<br/>
На полу почему-то не осталось ни следа.<br/>
Прямо перед ним, схватившись за разбитую до крови щёку, недвижно сидел побелевший, но живой Кирен, и смотрел своими огромными, совсем чёрными от шока глазами в упор.<br/>
— Ты говорил, что всё нормально… Ты говорил. Что это, Саймон?<br/>
— Ч-что? — связки отказывались слушаться. Наверное, там остался песок.<br/>
— Ты ударил меня.<br/>
— Я… — Саймон прикусил губы, чтобы они не дёргались так отвратительно. Голова шла кругом — или это гостиная превратилась в карусель из пыли и цветных лоскутов?<br/>
— Что ты видел?<br/>
Кирен подался чуть вперёд и пристально посмотрел на него. — Саймон, я здесь. Слышишь, я здесь. Расскажи… Расскажи, пожалуйста. Что случилось?<br/>
Саймон потряс головой, лоскутная круговерть чуть-чуть поутихла. Теперь не сказать ничего уже явно означало оттолкнуть, а то и потерять. Исключено, совершенно исключено. Нет. Только не его.<br/>
— Я видел… лабораторию, — взгляд его снова упал на разбитую щёку. -…Тебе очень больно?<br/>
Кирен скривился и хмыкнул.<br/>
— Бывало и хуже. Заживёт, — он отнял руку от лица, вытер пальцы о толстовку. — Лаборатория? Это та, где тебе…? — Кирен пошевелил плечами.<br/>
— Да. Видел, как мне резали спину. И всякое… другое. То, чего не было.<br/>
Саймон уткнулся лицом в колени, его заколотило с новой силой.<br/>
— Эй… Я здесь. Я с тобой, — кончики тёплых пальцев легко-легко коснулись скулы. Какое счастье, что это уже можно было ощутить, что кошмары отступали перед такой реальностью… Саймон еле-еле разнял свои сцепленные руки, поймал Кирена за запястье и прижался лбом к его ладони. Тишину теперь нарушало только потрескивание пламени свечей.<br/>
Просидев так какое-то время, он с некоторым удивлением понял, что дрожит уже не от пережитого.<br/>
— К-кирен. Мне… холодно.<br/>
— Точно?<br/>
— Думаю, да, — и признавшемуся Саймону отчаянно захотелось свернуться в клубок под чем-то тяжёлым и плотным, рядом с тёплым, настоящим и совсем-совсем-совсем обыкновенным человеком по имени Кирен Уокер.<br/>
— Только сначала займёмся твоей щекой.</p><p>***<br/>
Одеяло Кирен принёс уже довольно давно, как раз на случай ночёвки: у одной из семей, потерявших своего ожившего ребёнка, руки не поднялись выбросить вещи на помойку. Оно действительно оказалось тяжёлым — и весьма большим.<br/>
Надёжно укутанный по самый подбородок, Саймон лежал на животе, головой у Кирена на коленях, и смотрел на подрагивавшее пламя. Через несколько минут он почувствовал медленные, осторожные прикосновения к волосам и поймал себя на том, что ровно и глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает в такт — правда, пока только по старой, «живой» памяти. Прикрыв глаза, он попробовал представить разлившийся по комнате сладко-пряный аромат, впитывавшийся в одежду и волосы, бархатистость перепачканной в растёртых мелках кожи, огонь, что отражался в тёмных глазах — и для иных мыслей в голове не осталось места, потому что Кирен, такой, какой он есть, давно уже стал единственным Священным Писанием для Саймона Монро.<br/>
Прошла, наверное, вечность и ещё немного. За окном шумел ветер, занавеска тихонько колыхалась от пока не ощутимого сквозняка; догорела одна из свечей, а пара других принялась коптить, треща дешёвыми фитилями. Саймон высвободил руки из стёганого кокона, осторожно шевельнул плечами, потянулся и перевернулся набок. Диван скрипнул.<br/>
— Кажется, я согрелся.<br/>
Кирен потеребил в пальцах доставшийся ему край одеяла.<br/>
— Думаю, стоит принести ночник.<br/>
— Чего?!<br/>
— Будешь спать при свете… Мы будем, — мягко уточнил Кирен. — Помнишь, с прорезанными листьями в абажуре? Мне ведь помогло, когда… началось. И он светит даже не так, как те, обычные лампы у тебя в комнате. На костёр похоже, если сощуриться.<br/>
Саймон вздохнул. Качество освещения было серьёзным аргументом «за». И, в конце концов, Кирену нравился этот ночник. И… больше не было уверенности в том, что, проснувшись в очередной раз посреди ночи от собственного безмолвного крика, он достаточно быстро осознает, где и с кем сейчас. Все принципы самодостаточности в мире не стоили ни одной Киреновой веснушки — особенно тех, что сейчас скрывал пластырь.<br/>
— Ну хорошо, неси. Только поставишь с твоей стороны.<br/>
— Думаешь, уронишь?<br/>
— Нет. На твоё лицо будет попадать больше света, — Саймон улыбнулся в одеяло, — разглядеть проще.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>